


Pen-Pals

by IsurvivedReichenbach221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidlock, Letters, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/IsurvivedReichenbach221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of nine, Sherlock and John have to become pen-palls. Every note they exchange they grow closer in friendship. Good amount of fluff. Kid!lock to Teen!Lock and possibly John!Lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mentions of the rest of the BBC Sherlock characters, nothing major. Disclaimer: I own no one.

Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes:

My teachers had us pick names off of a list and I don't know how I got yours. I closed my eyes and pointed. Not sure what to put in here so I asked my teacher and she said to ask questions and talk about myself.

Okay so I have blue eyes and blond hair and I'm nine years old. I have a sister two minutes older than me. She's nice when she wants to be.

She told me to put what I want to be when I"m older and I want to be a doctor!

I don't know anything about you so I guess I just ask what you look like? How is your family? Where do you live? I live in one of the States but we just moved here so I can't remember the name.

Sincerely, John Watson

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_The only reason I am replying is because my teacher and my brother both agreed that I would have to repeat the grade if I were to not reply. It is boring of both of them but I figure I have to learn something about a foreign student._

  
_I am also nine years old, though I just turned such. I have brown hair and green eyes but they change to blue. I looked online and they're called hazel. I am not a twin, like you, my brother is older by five years. He is never nice, even when he makes an attempt._

  
_I am one of two siblings and my parents are still together. We live an hour outside of London in our family home. Your vague placement doesn't allow me to know where you live within America, although I gather this may not be the first time you've moved, given your lack of sentiment to your old home. I have personally never moved._

  
_Rather bored writing now. Mycroft, my brother, has been watching to make sure I actually write to you. This is interrupting my experiment and I must go._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

_P.S. - I want to be a pirate_

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I think pirates are fun! I didn't really ever think of them until you brought it up. I asked my teacher to tell me about them and I think it's cool!

Mycroft doesn't sound very fun. At least Harry let's me have fun sometimes.

I'll be turning ten soon! It means I'm older than you but not by much.

You live in England? I don't know where that is but my teacher says next week we will get a chance to look at everyone's home on the globe! The boy who sits next to me, Mike, tells me his pen-pal is from England too! I heard the mean boy in front of me say he has a pen-pal from France who barely speaks English. I can't imagine that.

I asked my teacher and she says we live in Utah, but that I shouldn't say the city. She said Northern Utah. It's warm here, even in the winter! I used to live in Washington for a while but then moved to Minnesota and my mom didn't like that so we went to a warmer place. I can't remember before Washington, though. Moving is boring. I like that word, boring!

Glad they made you write to me! You're fun to talk to! What kind of experiment are you doing?

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_I was doing an experiment on maggots. I found a bunch outside on a cat carcass in the woods and was testing the things they ate, what made them grow big and how long they took to become flies. Rather boring to wait. I went out looking for another dead animal to see how old the flesh has to be before maggots stop eating it. No luck yet._

_Most children our ages wouldn't remember living in a different place for very long. Either you have a fair memory or you've moved a large amount. How old were you when you lived in Washington?_

_Mycroft is staring at me once more, but I'm a bit less reluctant to write back. No one ever asks about my experiments. Do you know the name of the man Mike is communing with? There is a small chance it is the same class as me, but it is worth questioning. Mycroft is being a bore. I can't go outside until I finish this letter with length. He is unaware that I'm going to look for dead things._

_I've never been associated with the word "fun" before._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_


	2. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! I know there's not much but it'll get better. Open to any suggestions on their future. Thanks for reading!

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

My teacher gave me the most strangest look when I asked her what some of the words mean. I think maybe I will look them up myself from now on. She asked if I wanted to keep writing to you and I said yes.

You use a lot of big and strange words, but I like it. No kid here talks like you and all the letters are different, but you are the best one. I do think you're fun.

We all found where England was, five kids in my class have kids from there. I didn't tell them you lived near England-we aren't supposed to know-but I saw it on the map. It's a big city! I would love to visit when I'm much older.

Your experiments are cool. I hope you find the dead animal soon before all the maggots are flies. Let me know how it goes?

Mycroft should not bother you anymore, he seems like a big mean brother. Harry says she's going to buy me socks for my birthday. I am not supposed to tell you but my birthday is the 13th of December. Maybe one of your letters will come then? I hope so! Everything you have to say is so interesting.

Mike says the guys name is Phillip Anderson. I lived in Washington three years ago. We moved here because my dad got a new job. My mom says it's looking good that we stay here but she says that all the time.

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_Cool?_

_I found a dead bird. The body was fresh so I have to keep it in the woods for now. There's a very high chance I won't get much information from the maggots as they grew to flies days ago. I have been in search of more and I believe tonight will be a good night to take food from the table and drop it off outside. The weather isn't fair for maggots but there's a chance._

_Mycroft left me unsupervised this time, speaking along the lines of him trusting me. He threatened to read the notes, which I do not care either way. You seem rather okay that your sister gets you socks. Is it usual to lack socks? I get socks but only when I've worn through mine. Are the socks in Utah bad?_

_Anderson goes to my school, and is in my class. He is an utter bore in more ways than one. That boy couldn't tell you the right side of a toad! His parents are divorcing and it makes him a right nasty bully when he wants to be. He picks on his younger sister too often and they can get physical, mostly bruises on him. He stopped eating for a while but he hates feeling hungry so he gave that up._

_I believe doing your research over my large, confusing vocabulary may be the better idea. Your teacher seems boring._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes_

 

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Of course it's cool! I wish you'd found the bird a lot faster, though. I hope your food goes to plan. How is the weather? We're expecting snow as early as next month, mother says. She was yelling about global warming.

If Mycroft doesn't make you write the letters anymore, does that mean you'll find me boring soon? I find the letters Mike gets to be so ordinary. Like that one? I looked it up in the dictionary! How do you know all that stuff about Anderson? Did he tell you? You two don't seem very friendly to each other.

No, socks aren't bad, but I don't get them that often. Most of mine have holes in them and mom told Harry it would be a good idea if they got some for me. I'm going to get her a new pair of mittens since hers don't have the left pinky. I don't know what to get for my mother or dad. There's tons of time left. Have you got your family presents yet?

Sincerely John Watson

 

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_My family and I go Christmas shopping the first weekend of December, so I have not gotten presents for them. Generally I don't have to think too hard for my parents, they like simple things, and I normally get something for Mycroft that makes him roll his eyes at me. Last year I bought him slippers. I'm sure once I'm older there will be much more options for gifts._

_I get new socks once every two months, that's when my mum considers them worn. I've never had a hole in my sock. Does it feel strange? I have to do experiments on it. Let me know your answer and I'll compare it to my notes._

_The food I left out rotted very nice and I got a good amount of maggots to do the experiments on. They're very young which is a good thing, but they mature fast. Just in time for the weather to get more chilly. Of course I've seen snow. Do try to be less ordinary, as you put it._

_I won't become bored of you if you aren't boring, simple. Mycroft can't force me to write, I still have to do this to pass my grade. I knew all of those things about Anderson because I deduced them._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes._

_P.S. It's strange when you say the things I do are cool. It's unusual._


	3. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! This is actually fun to write! Next few chapters will be a very bored Sherlock talking a lot about his experiments! It's kinda weird writing their meetings like this! I always have to delete pieces after I wrote them because of how personal they are, but the boys barely know each other! We'll get there soon!

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

You better get used to it! Practically everything you say is cool. I've never met another kid who looks for dead things. It's strange but your letter are like reading the Discovery Channel. Mom doesn't let me when it gets bad so I'm glad I have you to talk to. I wouldn't want to be the one touching those things.

How's the experiment for the socks going? It isn't really a good feeling to have holes but it's not bad either. I guess it just feels weird when you walk like there's a par of your foot that feels solid and the other parts are on smooth sock?

It's nice to know that you like my letters, I guess? Maybe you'll enjoy them for what I write and not to keep your grade by the end of the year. I'll look up big words to keep you interested. Halloween is almost here, are you excited?

Deduce? I looked it up and I'm a bit confused. How did you deduce those things from him? It's fascinating.

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_Fascinating? Not only is that word used more rare to describe me than cool, but it's a big word. How long did it take for you to find that one?_

_In the group shower after exercise, Anderson has bruises on him. They're aimed similar height to him, poorly placed, and are from a feminine hand judging by the imprint. I've heard him mention his sister, I've also noticed the kind of sadness in him the past year that is different from his usual behavior which leads me to believe the parents are no longer just fighting all the time, but divorcing. It was obvious when he didn't eat at the tables in the common room, it was more obvious when he gave in to the food. Quite simple, really._

_My sock experiment came to the conclusion that holes in socks are not, in any way, shape, or form, desired. I thoroughly hated it. For my other experiment the maggots have been eating the bird, even this late in the decomposition state. They have, though, been slowing down on their food intake. It's a very interesting but I am looking for other things to do._

_I am not excited for Halloween, no. It's a boring holiday, as are all the others._

_Please do keep in mind that I am not a fan of repetition. It is just as irritating in writing as spoken._

_Mycroft took up his post at watching me again. He claims now that I am deemed untrustworthy to make these letters. He knows full well I've been sending them out and receiving  them. He says it is proper if I ask you if you are going as anything for Halloween._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes._

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I'm going as a skeleton for Halloween! Harry is going as a cat, her tail curls up and Velcro's to her back. You and Mycroft should go, you don't know what you'r missing! Then again it would be considered boring. All you do is walk around to strangers houses and get free candy.

My teacher says we are going to take pictures of the Halloween party and send them to our pen-pals. You'll be able to see what I actually look like now. I'm supposed to ask that you send a picture of yourself, but only if you want to.

Mycroft doesn't seem very smart if he thinks you aren't writing. What do you mean boys' exercise? I've only heard about that in the really expensive schools. The computer tells me you're in a boarding school? Do you enjoy it there? I think I would be upset if I didn't get to spend time with my family every day.

I'm sorry for irritating you. I didn't notice I was saying things over and over. On repeat? What you deduced about Anderson, that's fantastic! You do that stuff all the time? You must have tons of friends! Holes in socks have never, ever been fun. Just don't do an experiment on frost bite, that's dangerous.

Sincerely, John Watson.

P.S. It took me a while to find most of the words, I am not shy about that. It's hard to keep up with you, but fun!

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_I did an experiment on frost bite two years ago and it did not go over so well, as my mum would be more than willing to tell you how much of a trouble I was. She's always complaining about my experiments._

_Mum got me a science kit for my birthday but wouldn't let me use it until the weather got too cold to go outside. She fears for my safety after the hospital visit from the frost bite experiment._

_I am certain I know what I am missing, and I don't care for it. The candy explains Mycroft's joy of going, though he doesn't dress up. Holidays are boring and a good excuse for the family to get together and fight silently or quiet loud. To be honest, it's a flip of a coin, so to say._

_You calling Mycroft unintelligent warms my smile. I may just start to like these letters. Rather correct you are, about the boarding school. It's all male, which doesn't bother me but apparently is a large travesty to the other-especially older-boys. Being away from family is a joy, not a harm. Unfortunately, the Holmes' manor is close to the school so on weekends we are there._

_Humoring, I find it, that you think I have friends. No, I have no friends. No one likes the deductions I make but Mycroft keeps them from doing harm to me. They stay off my back and I continue with my work. Most boys-and every one else-find me a creep or a freak._

_What is the point of going as a skeleton? You have one inside of you. Cat? I know more than half the female siblings of the boys will be going as such or similar. Halloween sounds ridiculous._

_Don't apologize for being irritating, that just makes it worse. Just try not to be._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes._


	4. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with every story, sadness will come and go. This is a good chapter, but John doesn't really like holidays... Wonder how Christmas will go?

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Halloween was awesome! Tons of candy! I picked a skeleton because it's easy to be. Plus, my costume glowes in the dark and comes with a pair of gloves and a mask. You'll see it in the picture I sent with this note! You don't have to send one of yourself, it's okay.

Your experiments are pretty radical. That was a fun one to find. Glad your mother got you to the hospital in time. What were your conclusions?

No friends? I find that hard to believe. You're fun and cool, very smart, too! Well, I can always be your friend. I love listening to your deductions and experiments.  
If I had to spend my whole week with nothing but boys my age or higher I would go nuts! I like spending afternoons with my mom. Harry and I fight a lot when we're together but most of the time she's with us. My mom likes to take us out on long walks to the park. Do you have a park near the school? Is your home in the countryside or in a smaller town?

Is it seriously a manor, like one of the big castles I saw on the internet?

Sorry this is so short, I forgot I needed to write it and they're due tomorrow morning but I haven't removed the stuff from the house from Halloween yet like I was supposed to. Don't forget to let me know about your next experiment!

Sincerely, John Watson.

ATTACHED PICTURE

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_Congratulations on your fun time, I believe that is the appropriate thing to say. I guess, in retrospect, being a skeleton is better than, say, a dinosaur. In the picture, all I see is your costume. Does this program not allow pictures of your face? What a curiosity._

_Of course I have no friends. As I already stated: no one likes my deductions. You're the first person to not call me a freak. It is quiet strange. The other boys here don't like their secrets being revealed. Adults don't care for it either. Blowing up the science lab last year during class and having to evacuate during a rather cold day didn't help. I would rather not be friends with single-minded individuals. Being away from everyone at the school and home is rather good. Alone protects me._

_Apologizing for anything is dull and boring. Don't do such average things._

_We have parks in London, yes. Generally, I spend my time with my experiments and studies. The manor is large, and is located in the countryside, yes._

_My experiments are not radical, to me. Radical would be if I were to kill a person for the sole purpose of watching them decompose. I would just have to go to the morgue, though I am not allowed any more after I cut a body open to view the organs. My mum wasn't too happy about that particular phone call._

_I concluded that the body can withstand very strong amounts of cold, that the limbs grow numb and the colors of the skin slowly change. Just like in the book I read about it! By read I mean skimmed. My toes only started to grow a dark shade of purple when Mycroft found me. He was upset I would attempt to dishonor the family name in such a way: everyone thought I was attempting to commit suicide. I was, of course, not. The conclusion was final, but inconclusive. I have made a mental note in my Mind Palace to do the experiment when I'm older and have access to plentiful bodies._

_For my next experiment I will be using the kit, as I have been the last few weeks. I'm almost out of ingredients and requested more for Christmas. I have blown up and burnt various woodland objects. This week I will be focusing on acorns. The two weeks before it was various types of tree bark. There's a large stain Mummy fusses about on my carpet I did last weekend when I was curious about how long darker wood bark took to burn and, in conclusion, I found it was of similar time frame but much harder to determine when said tree bark would split off and crumble to the floor. Also, from the kit there is an orange slime now on my wall that I haven't figured out how to get off yet, as well I've been able to keep it from Mummy so far. I will send you results when I figure out how to remove it._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes._

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Wow! Your letter was long and I really enjoyed reading about the experiments! How long did it burn on the carpet? Did you burn your fingers or did you use something to pick it up? How'd you make the orange slime? Have you gotten it off yet? I've never actually seen wood burning in a fireplace or outdoors so I'll just imagine how difficult it was.

I'm sure you worried your family with the frost bite. You make it sound like the morgue will let you have access to the bodies. You think so? You're writing much more, does that mean I'm keeping you interested?

The program allows pictures, but my teacher thought it'd be great if we showed the whole costume. She said we'll send nice pictures before Christmas. I looked up your last name and I got a few pictures of your manor. It's huge! There were no pictures of people on the places I looked but I didn't snoop too hard.

It's the other boys' and peoples' faults that they don't like your deductions. You're brilliant and hard to understand most of the time but I could never see you as a freak.  
Thanksgiving will be soon. I'm supposed to help father with the turkey this year, Harry with the rest. The one time of the year my whole family tries to get together and, as you said, fight. Only my family always is loud about their arguments. I don't get so excited because my dad always drinks a lot during the holidays.

Sincerely, John Watson.

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_BORED. Bored! This time of the year is always so boring! The boarding school sends us home for the holidays and my parents still work so I'm stuck with Mycroft. He makes everything so dull! When we leave for the holidays, we won't have classes until next year. The next note I will get from you will be January. Do make sure you remember this and not pile three letters onto my plate when I get back._

_The wood stayed on the floor until it fully burned. I decided to burn the carpet to deduce the way it smells and looks after certain objects. Much to the irritation of my mum. I took some bleach cleaner from under the sink and opened all the windows in my room. It sizzled and smelled horrid but I got the orange slime from my wall. I made it with a mix of chemicals, I put the list on an attached document for you to look at over Christmas. Unfortunately the slime burned all the paint from my wall and my mother removed all of the chemicals from the room and specifically told Mycroft to trail me._

_This makes everything so much more BORING. I might just go back to my experiments that ivolved the snow. How long would it take for me to start shivering? How long until I start to turn colors? Nothing as "frightening" as frost bite. This would force Mycfroft to have to be outside in the cold with me. Maybe I could get results from him as well, given his older age._

_I am surprised you looked up my manor online. I must say I didn't expect you to do so. There's plenty of pictures on their of my family and I if you look in the right places. Have fun. Don't become boring while I'm gone. Then I'd have to fight Mycroft who says he may just trust me to write these letters by myself._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes._

_ATTACHED SHEET_


	5. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is John gunna handle a whole month without Sherlock? Well, it's only been four months so, well?

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

You won't get this message right away but Thanksgiving was okay. My parents are fighting a lot harder than usual. At least he didn't go after Harry and I like every year. I think I will just make the letters small and send them all at once. We still get writing time at school so I have to do something. The other kids with English pen-pals say their friends still have school. Looks like I got the only genius.

Sincerely, John Watson.

P.S. Mycroft should trust you. If I can't keep your attention, he can't force it. Dummy.

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I've been looking through the sheet you gave me, the one with all the chemicals and the math on it? I can't make heads or tails of it. I've put names to most of the chemicals but the math is beyond me. I don't understand any of it. It's almost my birthday, but it isn't special because my dad moved out today. The fighting got too bad, mom says.

Sincerely, John Watson.

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

For my birthday I got the socks I was promised by Harry. She says they're both a birthday and a Christmas present. I can't argue with that, seeing as how I don't know where she got the money for the socks in the first place. I made her a card and got her some gum from the twenty five cent machines in the stores. Mom made a small cake and we had mac and cheese with it. She says dad isn't coming home. I guess it's a good thing.

Harry has been sleeping in my bed (we share a room) the last week. She has nightmares that he comes back all mad and drunk.

I hope your Christmas holiday is going good.

Sincerely, John Watson.

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes,

Christmas was pretty boring. My grandparents and my moms brother stopped by and I got a Nerf gun and some water balloons, plus $20! Mom got me a new outfit. Harry got a few new shirts, mostly band members she's been obsessed over. She also got some make-up and socks that are mismatched colors. Mom got her some notebooks she wants Harry to write her thoughts in. We can't afford therapists but Mom thinks Harry needs help.

I didn't mention before, but I don't feel any different being ten then I did being nine.

Sincerely, John Watson.


	6. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I got a bunch of Sherlock-related things :)

Dear Sherlock Holmes,

I'm sending all the little letters with this one. Hopefully you come back to school soon because it's really boring here. I got that from you, I guess. I hope my letters aren't boring to you. Was Mycroft and your family agreeable (like that word? Didn't take me nearly as long as the others to find) during the holidays? New Years was, as you'd put it, dull. I fell asleep shortly after the ball dropped and got to sleep in. Pretty much the best part of the holidays in total.

Dad still isn't home, but that's okay. He called New Years eve but only said "Hi" before getting into a fight with Mom.

What kind of experiments did you do over the break? When does your Mom plan on giving back your stuff? My Mom would have forgotten completely by now. Still can't make sense of the sheet. I'm clueless at it, but I love watching your progress.

Also, we took pictures back between Christmas and Thanksgiving and I thought I would wait until now to send it, you know, because you wouldn't have gotten it anyway. Ignore the sweater, my grandma picked it out.

Sincerely, John Watson.

ATTACHED PICTURE

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_My holidays were as expected. Decent family behaving the exact way they should. Given the descriptions you give, my holidays went better. You are happy about your father being gone. It's for the best._

_I wasn't allowed to do experiments, which was utterly boring. Mycroft went outside with me but he wouldn't agree to anything. Constantly calling me out when I tried tricking him. Not very brotherly of him. My cousins don't like spending time with me, either, so it was fairly useless trying to trick them._

_It's nice. That you didn't send them all differently and waited until January. Not many people take me seriously when I make a request. Especially when I demand. You did get the one genius, and it appears I may have gotten the only good American. At least now I have a person who understands my struggle with Mycroft._

_The sweater is horrid. I won't ignore it. I see your face. It's not what I expected. It's as horrid as your father._

_I did not expect you to look so thoroughly into the sheet I gave. Most people would call it nonesense coming from a nine year old. I put a more detailed, and possibly easier to understand, spread sheet of the experiment with this letter. I'm so very bored._

_BORED, John!_

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes_

_ATTACHED SHEET x2_

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes,

Okay, okay, I'll think of something for you to do. Why not research my school? It's likely you've already done it but now you can tell me about it. Writing your findings will keep you busy. It's nice to read from you again after so long.

I think it's polite that I listened to you and very rude of people to not do as you ask. Demanding is a bit not good, but we'll work on that. Give me some time to look over the sheets. I'm a good American and there are a lot of good kids like me. It's adults you've got to worry about.

My grandmother picked the sweater out, and it is horrid, but you will enjoy that picture until we send more.

Why wouldn't I look into the sheet? It was interesting and fascinating, just like everything else you do. By the way, your handwriting is phenominal. I like that word. Much better than mine.

Sincerely, John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Your handwriting is fine. Not perfect, but I can read it without attempt. Much better than most boys' I have seen. Looking at the sheet was not expected, I admit. Most people wouldn't bother._

_Your grandmother needs to pick better clothes. You are a polite person._

_It was a good idea, letting me write to you about the school research. I had researched but I was not tremendously interested. I very much so didn't need your permission. It is nice having it, though. I get to stay away from you being suspicious or irritated whenever I bring up something you never told me._

_I looked up a bunch over your school website. Your school animal is a ferret, really? What is so menacing about a ferret? I saw how your name was on the football list. Although it doesn't look like the football we do here, which I found you call soccer. There's much more on there but most of it was mundane._

_Parents are horrible, yes. Kids are no better, however. You are like the only bright light._

_A bit not good?_

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes_


	7. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are a horrible time to post chapters! Don't worry, I've plenty coming up for you guys.

Dear Sherlock Holmes,

A bit not good, yeah. When are you going to learn I'm apparently not like most people? I am the bright light in your dark world. I am also wiggling my fingers in your general direction. Take that.

I had a feeling you'd already looked up my school. I was in football for two years but I'm not sure now. My dad made me do it and I don't really like it. Mom says I have to finish up the year. Then I get to pick something else I want.

I wouldn't have been irritated. Curious to know where you found out the information. Most people wouldn't look up the school online or anywhere else. No one in my class has. I haven't for you. All I did was look at your home.

Ferrets are a fine animal. Our enemy is the string rays. We play them pretty rough and win about half the time. Wish we were better but at the same time I don't care.

Don't call me a bright light because it makes me sound like I'm such a good person. I am really not...

Sincerely, John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_ I will call you a bright light from now on just because it annoys you. Just because your dad is a worthless father and husband doesn't make you like him. You're a wonderful kid. Sto p sulking in self pity. Honestly, if I have to I will get tickets to America just to find you and smack you upside the head. Regardless of how utterly pointless such a trip would be. _

_Stingrays are almost worse. I am tempted to write to your president and tell him how utterly ridiculous the school mascots are. What kid desires to be such a weak animal? We have none here. It's much easier. No confusing children for weaker animals that can be spirited away by the wind. (You understand why I'm saying, don't make me spell it out for you.)_

_There's a very likely chance you would have been fine with me bringing up personal school things about you. Telling you beforehand just seemed a simpler way then having to explain myself later. Unfortunately, you're still making me do it._

_As for your first paragraph...I don't understand what I'm supposed to take? Your fingers are not in the envelope, nor is anything else but the letter. Do you need assistance in getting your fingers back, because I'll take that case._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes._

_P.S. I feel you should know that Mycroft doesn't sit with me anymore. He takes my "enthusiasm" in writing to you without encouragement a good thing._

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Wow. Um. No, my fingers in tact and I do not need your assistance in any case... It was just a funny play on words. Like, my payback to you is wiggling my fingers towards you. Get it?

I'm not in self pity. How could you know I'm such a "bright light" from way over in England? There's no reason-no intelligent reason-for you to travel here just to hit me. It would be very cool of you to come visit for the summer, but I don't think you'd like my house or family. Or friends. Maybe a few of them.

FINE I will drop the school issue. It wasn't even an issue to begin with! You can be so frustrating. That word was easy to find. Found it a long time ago, probably used it many times before, but it suits you so well. You frustrating boy.

I don't understand why you're so upset about ferrets and stingrays. It's perfectly normal. What's strange is how England doesn't have any.

Very glad Mycroft finally left you alone! I knew I could keep you interested. I'm not completely boring. By the way, Mike says that his friend, Anderson, kept writing to him over the time you guys were away on holiday. How come?

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_When holidays roll around, teachers give the option for kids to go home. Most of the student body does so. Anderson is a child that stays through the whole school year, even vacations, and sulks back home at the end of the year. His parents are horrible, remember? Home life must be absolute torture. I would feel bad for him if he weren't such a wanker._

_I appreciate the enthusiasm for the lack of a watchful brother over my shoulder, but you push the boundaries. Are you always this excitable? It seems so._

_It's not that I'm upset over the school mascots, it's that I find such weak animals so important to a student body! Did you run out of strong animals? Were all the giant beasts already taken? There can't be a law against reusing animals otherwise there would be thousands of schools with insect mascots. There's just not enough animals that the common person knows._

_I would rather not come to America and stay for any given length of time. I am perfectly happy with my England._

_Glad your fingers are in tact. I understand the reference now. I'll keep a note in my mind palace. Frustrating is the nicest mean thing anyone's ever said to me. You should probably just skip to calling me a freak. That way we can both be drowning in self pity. Glub, glub._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._


	8. March

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Did you just make a joke??? A fish joke? I didn't think you had it in you.  
I am not drowning in self pity and neither are you. I will never, ever call you a freak. Anyone who calls you a mean name has a tiny, insignificant brain. (like that word? I do.) You will always be amazing, cool, and special to me.

Now, explain this "mind palace" that I am fairly positive you've mentioned before but I forgot to ask. Is it like a folder you write in? That sounds pretty cool.

You don't have to come to America, I was just thinking out loud. You've too much of a life there in cool, old England. With your non mascots. We can reuse names, yes, but the schools like being different.

I told Mike what you said about Anderson and he says it makes sense now. You shouldn't be so hard on him. If I looked it up right, "wanker" is not a nice word and you need to be nice. It's a bit not good.

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Anderson doesn't deserve my niceness. He is a cruel little boy who calls me a freak on an hourly basis and who practically put the whole school against me. Granted, my behaviour and attitude towards the other students didn't help my case but I still blame him. I have every right to. Wanker is a right bad word, yes, and I don't take it back._

_My mind palace is exactly what it says. Don't be dull. It's my mind, where I can store any information I want and delete anything I don't want to remember. Pretty simple, really. It is not, in fact, a notebook. Suggesting otherwise is insulting. I rarely have to write anything down, even during my experiments. I wrote down the equations and my finding for you but that was because I can't very well tell them to you now can I?_

_I made a joke. I'm fully capable of doing so. Knock knock._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes_

_P.S. You think I'm special?_

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Of course I think you're special. The most special person I know. I showed the high school science teacher your notes and he practically lost his eyes they bugged out so far! He says it's amazing but I told him I didn't do it, a friend of mine did. He refused to believe you were the same age as me and told me I shouldn't be copying things off the internet.

You did all that for me? You didn't have to. But you know that. So thank you for doing it. I really, honestly appreciate it. I study it from time to time and the simpler version of it does make more sense but at the same time it goes so far over my head I feel like I'm drowning. And not in self pity, no matter what you say!

Your mind palace sounds fascinating. I looked it up online and it's not an actual thing. You made that up on your own. You're the coolest person I know. This pen-pal thing was the best idea ever. So glad I met you!

Fine, I'll agree that Anderson is a jerk. Mike says he sounds like a jerk in his letters and he might switch next year. We are given the option to switch and it looks like most kids want to. Sounds pretty cool, to meet a bunch of new people of the next few years. Doesn't it?

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson_

_If you switch pen-pals, I won't get a new one. There's no possible chance the next person will even want to write me. Besides, I only am required to do one year. That way it looks good on my record. Recommend that your friend Mike switches._

_Of course I did it for you. You asked me to, and you were nice about it. It's the humane thing to do. I think. I was never good with that kind of stuff._

_I made it up! Yes! I know! I don't conform to other peoples' view on their brains. My mind is my sanctuary. It's all I've ever needed from life._

_I did an experiment on the tree my mother had in the dining hall. I lit it on fire and it did start the room on fire in less than two minutes. Fascinating. I made a bet with Mycroft on how fast the authorities would come and he won. Hasn't shut up about it. Tried seeing how much my aunt's dog would eat off my plate over the holidays but she always caught me before I could get his attention. I spent a good amount of time grounded. Which was okay with me because I got petri dishes and a microscope for Christmas and I've been experimenting on everything! I have a culture of a few different types of mold. I intended to be able to do cultures on the lake water a few miles into the woods out back. Going to have a fun summer compared to the others..._

_Your teacher humors me. He doesn't seem very intelligent. The equations were basic and he should have been able to easily believe you._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock seems a bit upset...


	9. April

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Did I upset you? Your letter seemed a bit edgy. It would be cool to meet a new person every year but I really like talking with you. What are the chances I'd end up with such a cool and smart pen-pal again? None. So next year I'll write to you again. If I have to, I'll write to Mycroft to make him make you write back. I'm not above doing that. Your mind is a precious thing, yes. I would love if you could let me be apart of it.

Would you let me know how your cultures grow? I'd love to know even if I don't understand, you know, any of it. You have a lake close to your house? I've got a lake near school but we're not allowed to go play even by it because the water is too dirty and all the fish died a few years ago.

Glad my teacher gives you a bit of a humor in your life. That sentence doesn't sound right to me but oh well.

Was the destruction to your house really necessary? Or was it payback for her taking your things away? It's more than a bit not good!

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_I don't want you a part of my mind! Go get another pen-pal. I didn't even want to be pen-pals to start with._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I want to be here for you, please? I'm sorry that I made it sound like other people would be more interesting. They wouldn't be. No one ever could be! Remember that I kept you interested because of some way that I write to you? I don't even know how I did it. But that is still here, isn't it?

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_No. I'll pretend to keep being interested in these letters until the school year is over. Then, I will not continue to write. You can bother Mycroft all you want, there's only so much he can do. I will soon be done with my year of forced conversation._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh OH! Sherlock's showing a bit of how damaged he is... The next few chapters are just worse, I'm so sorry.


	10. May

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

You're being ridiculous! Please, I didn't even say anything bad! I was thinking out loud. It was wrong, I know. If your next message is short I will write Mycroft, I swear it!

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_I would loooove to see you try and convince your teachers to let you send a letter to my brother. I honestly would. Go ahead, try._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

 

Dear Mycroft Holmes:

I don't know why, but Sherlock isn't taking my apologies. He's threatened to stop speaking to me. He's not doing the pen-pal assignment. I was forced to convince my teacher that I had to write his big brother as a secret gift for Sherlock's birthday. It's a good thing I'm young because they believed me.

Can you please help me fix this? I miss talking with him.

Sincerely John Watson.

P.S. I would owe you anything!

 

_Dear Mr. John Watson:_

_I. Can. Not. Believe. You._

_You actually got a letter directly to my brother._   
_How did you manage that? And yes, he gave me a right ear-full, thank you. I'll continue writing to you. He says I was being a baby. I think I had perfectly sound ground to desire no more conversing between the two of us._

_Guess I better make the best of this and actually cooperate. By the way, my birthday is July 21st. Mycroft mentioned that you used an excuse that involved my birthday in it. Don't get yourself in trouble. It would be lovely if you could actually send me something. Payback, of sorts, you could say._

_FYI: I broke a few of my petri dishes already. Don't ask my how._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm breaking your hearts. I'm kinda sorry. Little bit. The school break is coming. Just a heads up.


	11. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to warn you, this chapter, and the next one, are a bit rough. Take it slow, though, the way it's supposed to be is written in Sherlock's notebook. Most of it doesn't even get to the boy and I mark what does and doesn't go. I'll do the best I can to make it easy to read and understand but the feels won't stop. Nuh, uh.

Dear Mycroft:

Thank you so much. Please let me know what I owe you. I will gratefully do anything I can that you ask. So long as I'm capable.

Sincerely John Watson.

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I am not as simple as I seemed in the first place, eh? I used a simple ploy that was inspired by you. I made it seem like I had to get you a gift but that you wouldn't tell me what you already had. I made them believe that Mycroft would willingly help my situation. Definitely gave me a feeling of excitement.

Are you sure I can't ask you how? I'm very curious.

I got you a birthday present. Don't open it until your birthday! School ends in three days so I won't be able to send any more letters. We were supposed to start our good-bys last month but I was busy just talking to you.

Keep a pile of experiments and your thoughts so you can send them next school year, okay? I'll do the same.

Sincerely John Watson.

P.S. I told you I'd get him.

P.S.S. I will miss you.

MEDIUM SIZED WRAPPED BOX

 

 

THE FOLLOWING IS INSIDE OF A NOTEBOOK SHERLOCK ASKED MYCROFT TO GET FOR HIM (Sherlock refused to tell Mycroft why)

None of this reaches John:

~~_Dear John Watson_ ~~

~~_The gift is killing me. It sits on my window sill in my bedroom and mocks me. I'm not sure why it mocks, but it does._ ~~

~~_Dear John Watson_ ~~

~~_My lake cultures are growing amazingly. There's so much algae! Wish you could see it. Drew a picture of it._ ~~

**-Two full pages of very detailed drawings of cultured petri dishes.-**

 

~~_Dear John Watson_ ~~

~~_Mycroft made me go swimming with him today. It's not clear water but I kept thinking about your lake and it made me all itchy. I think you'd like my lake._ ~~

 

_Dear John_

_Bored Bored Bored Boring Boring Bored. Waiting is booooooring. Boring Bored._

**-four hastily ripped out pages. What is left of them has hard, dark scribbles all over.-**


	12. July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with this. Sorry it's up so late, I got wrangled into visiting family... Also I'm going to add a few things that didn't get added to the last chapter ( no new words, just how they're put in) Check it out when you can.

_Dear John_

_~~I took a half dozen of mummy's plates from the cabinet and went outside. I experimented on the capability of glass to float. It doesn't. I tried it with cups and was a bit more successful. I'm grounded again~~._

_Dear John_

_I escaped out of my window for the first time today. I could have just left through the front door but I was curious. ~~My whole leg hurts. Mycroft thinks I sprained something. Mummy is taking me to the doctor first thing in the morning if I still can't walk on it.~~_

_Dear John_

~~_Leg's fine. Just sore. Not going to the hospital at all. Which is good because I really need to not get in a mess like that._ ~~

_Started keeping tabs on the trees. I'm going to see what kind of tree blooms the earliest and if being close to the lake effects it. And in the fall I'm going to see which leaves change first and if the lake effects that, too._

_~~My birthday is tomorrow and I've been staring at your wrapped package the last week. I'm excited.~~ _

**-Three pages filled with very detailed drawings of trees.-**

**-Two pages hastily ripped out. What is left is covered in dark scribbles.-**

 

_Dear John_

_Thank you for the spy glass and the half dozen petri dishes as well as another picture of you. I put it with the other picture you gave me. ~~They're in the drawer of my side table next to my bed. I like them there.~~_

__

_Dear John_

_Heading back to school soon. Never been so excited to go before. ~~Can't wait for your letter.~~_

**-a very detailed drawing of Sherlock himself modeled after a picture taken a few months back.-**


	13. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is back! What will Sherlock actually tell him in the letter?

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I didn't get anything written down but I thought about you here and there.

My grandmother passed away in July and it saddened me. \\+Her and I were really close. I don't expect you to try and make me feel better but I just needed to tell you. Needed to tell someone. Mike knows but Harry told everyone. I never really talked to anyone about it. Spoke to my Mom but she was a mess so it doesn't feel like it counts.

Dad still hasn't called since last year. I'm kinda okay with it though.

Everyone decided to change pen-pals but I told my teacher that I was perfectly happy with the one I have. She told me to think about changing next year but I'm 100% sure that won't happen.

What did you do all summer? I'll share more if you share! Give me all the awesome experiment details!

Sincerely John Watson.

P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Did you like the gifts????

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_My summer was as it ever is: boring. I started an experiment on trees as well as more cultures in the petri dishes you sent. Thank you very much for them. I will tell you that I end up breaking many petri dishes all the time in a variety of ways for a variety of reasons. That's all the answer you get._

_You don't need your dead-beat father. Stop worrying about him. And my apologies about your grandmother. I hope it feels better soon?_

_I was very busy all summer, barely thought of you at all. Though I did draw a few things for you to see. I thought it would keep me busy and it did. Took much longer than just taking a picture. Which is good. I also took a picture of me and drew a look-a-like that is nearly 100% the same. The drawing has no color in it, though. I sent the actual picture with, too. I figured this would be okay seeing as how I kept putting off actually sending one last year._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

**_ATTACHED DRAWINGS OF ALL PETRI DISHES, WITH DATES-ATTACHED DRAWING OF SHERLOCK WITH ACTUAL PICTURE-ATTACHED DRAWINGS OF TREES-ATTACHED SHEET OF CATALOGED EXPERIMENTS DONE OVER THE SUMMER(carefully rewritten to not include anything involving Sherlock's thoughts of John or Sherlock's antics themselves.)x5_ **

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Don't take this the wrong way. But. Your summer was crazy. Also a bit boring. Crazy in terms of all the experiments you did. DOZENS. But boring because nothing exciting ever happens to you. I'm so jealous.

Mike invited me over to a sleepover every other weekend and we stayed up real late all the time and had pizza rolls and peanut butter jelly sandwiches. We had Ghostbuster movie marathons and Lost Boys, Blade and Lord of the Rings movie marathons! There were more movies but I don't want to list them all. His new pen-pall is a girl! Her name is Molly and Mike says she sounds so giiirly.

Why did you never mention that you drew? You're amazing at it! Very detailed work and very realistic. If it wasn't for the lack of color I'd assume they were pictures. Also, you look dashing. I mean that in the most wonderful way.

I think you're lying. I think you're a very popular kid. There's no way someone who looks as good as you could be so lonely.

Sincerely, John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I am not, nor have I ever been, good looking. Or popular. Either that or everyone where you live is downright dog food. Nor have I ever done a sleep over. They don't seem fun. None of those movies were interesting. Except maybe that Hobbit Bilbo. You have a strange taste in movies, both Mike and you. I don't envy either of you._

_It was a slow summer for experiments, I'll admit. Mycroft kept trying to convince me to go to this silly summer camp. That's for social interactions, I don't care if it was science. I didn't feel like being around people longer than school made it necessary. I have enough science here, by myself._

_My summer wasn't boring. Yours was._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

_This part is scribbled out and torn off the page:_ ~~_P.S._ _~~I miss~~ ed you._ ~~


	14. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize, been having problems with computer and writers block and family up the wazoo for weeks. I have a ton written out for you guys, Forgive me? <3

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Let's agree to disagree on your looks, yeah? Yeah. You're a definite kill-joy for movies! Bilbo was so laaame.

I went to a summer camp when I was eight and it really wasn't fun. Mom never made me go back. I quit the team and told mom that I wanted a year or two to decide what I wanted to do sports-wise. We're in a whole agreement not to tell dad if he ever calls. You're pretty full of science already, I'd agree.

I hung all the pictures you drew-except your portrait and picture-on my side of the bedroom wall. Harry is furious I won't tell her if they're real or not. It's funny. They look amazing up there. If it keeps your mind busy, keep drawing me stuff, I like it. It all goes up.

My summer wasn't boring...

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Yes, it was. I am very glad that you agree about the summer camp. I told Mycroft you agreed with me and he rolled his eyes. He says we're both insufferable._

_Bilbo was not lame. Here, I drew a picture of him. Hang that up on your wall. Tell me what Harry thinks. I will keep drawing then. Very relaxing for my mind._

_I found a duck sitting all alone and I sat perfectly still. The thing came up to me and quacked. I didn't know what to do so I shooed it away. It bit me. I don't like ducks._

_What do you mean "my side of the bedroom wall????" Do you share your bedroom?_

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

**ATTACHED DRAWING**

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I share my bedroom with Harry, duh. We can't afford a three-bedroom apartment. But we make it work. There's fighting but I guess not too much. There's no physical stuff.

You don't like ducks because you shoo'd one and it disagreed with you? Wonderful amount of experimentation on ducks. I'm clapping for you. You can't see or hear, but you should definitely imagine it.

Mycroft thinks everything is insufferable. His opinion is no longer usable.

I'm still reading over all your experiments. I got to the one where you drowned all the dishes. Was that really necessary? Funny, yes, but you should have gotten grounded.

Sincerely John Watson.

P.S. I put the picture up on the wall and Harry thought it was you until I showed her the movie cover. She says she would love to meet you one day. I told her no way.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Yes, no way will I meet her. And yes, exactly I don't like ducks! Don't try to trick me by using my science-lingo. I don't need to go searching for more ducks to bite me. I will take your clapping and be done with it. Maybe trick Mycroft into doing it. Or some kids at school._

_Apartment? I always pictured you in a small home with a kept yard. Then again, that's the England view. Are apartments nice? I assume they're similar to dorms. I'm glad she isn't punching you. From the looks of you you'd bruise easily. Like a banana. How did you survive your football?_

_The drowning of the plates was required. I did get grounded for a whole five days. I was "grounded" from my experiments and going outside. Yes, "grounded." Glad you found it humoring. Truly._

 

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

**Attached drawing of two very detailed petri dishes with cultures.**


	15. October

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Halloween is almost here again. I'm going as a deer hunter. When grandma passed away we had to go clean out her house. Grandpa has been gone a long time and we found some of his old hunting gear. It's baggy on me but mom says it should be fine to go out in. Mike's jealous so I let him have the extra pair of clothes and we're going as "hunting buddies!" I still think you're missing out, but that's okay.

Yes, apartment. I've never lived in an actual home. It's always been our same apartment. Always been with Harry in the same room. We've got pencil markings next to our beds showing how tall we are each year. I stopped growing so much a few years back and Harry is a little taller than me. Mom says it's okay, though.

I prefer you trick Mycroft into doing it. I'd love to read about his telling of the "duck experiment." The petri dishes are starting to look real nice! The algae and the mold are getting big.

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Your class making you send another picture of you in your outfit? Do you get to use a crossbow or did your grandpa hunt with a gun? Is that allowed in the school? Did you ever go hunting? Kill anything?_

_I will not be participating this year. Still no point. But please, don't let that stop you._

_People actually pencil mark their height? I thought that was just a silly thing in movies. Sentiment was always the strangest thing in the world to me. Can you hear me sigh?_

_Because I'm doing it._

_I prefer Mycroft get bitten by the ducks instead of me, too. You have some really good ideas sometimes, you know that? Of course the cultures are getting big, I raised them!_

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

You are very proud of those cultures, I see. You should be, they're magnificent. Just like their creator. The almighty Sherlock.

Please get Mycroft to do it. I need it to continue breathing. And yes, plenty of people pencil their height. There are plenty of sentimental people in every house.

Apartments I assume, too, are like dorms. Bunch of people crowded into a building. Only we have our own bathroom and the door locks and no one can come in unless we say.

Or we're getting robbed. That happens sometimes. Not like we have anything to steal...

I've never gone hunting, never killed anything. Except bugs. I will be sending another picture and NO we do not allow any type of weapon on school grounds. I will NOT be carrying a bow or working gun during the holiday or any other day. Sorry to be a kill-joy.

Sincerely John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Definite kill-joy. It hurt. Physically it stabbed me. Thanks a lot._

_I would ask very kindly you never call me "the almighty Sherlock" ever, ever again. I may just put a hit out on you. Place your head on a pike in the front yard to ward off the undead._

_Must stink having such a tiny amount of living space. I've had this home my whole life and sometimes it feels like there's no space to breath._

_I got Mycroft to come outside with me but he told me he wasn't going to look for ducks with me simply for an experiment. He reads me like a book and it's frustrating. I asked him to do it for you and he said it was a definite no. We've been thwarted._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes._

**-Scribbled and torn out-** ~~P.S. The holidays will suck without you.~~


	16. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting quiet a lot the next few days. Be ready for feels of all kinds. Mostly good. Promise ;)

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

You say I watch too many movies, holy crap. Morbid much? My head on a pike? Are you Dracula now? I figured someone as smart as you wouldn't believe in zombies. Love the movies, but they seem so unrealistic. Not very scary.

Your mansion, tiny? Don't say things like that I just might be the first person to die from laughter. My whole apartment building isn't as big as your house. I bet your room is the same size as my whole apartment.

Mycroft is so lame. He really needs to loosen up. Maybe you should kidnap a duck and put it in his room while he sleeps. I'd do it to Harry. Or not, she'd probably stuff it down my throat. I'd be the family turkey for Thanksgiving.

Trick-or-treating was fun. Tons of candy again. Everyone loved our costumes. Harry went with a group of girls as a cheerleader. Lame. Mom says I can keep the outfit and that Mike could keep his. He said yes and we're thinking we'd go as hunters next year, too, if we don't come up with anything better.

Sincerely, John Watson.

ATTACHED PICTURE

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I'm leaving home for the holidays by the end of this week. We're leaving earlier than the other kids because father has decided we're taking a trip to Peru. Something to do with his work. I will keep notes on the things that happen you may find interesting and I'll draw some thing for you as well._

_I'm not Dracula, I finished watching a few horror movies with my father and the idea popped in my head. The man tried to "normalize" me sometimes. Like that will work with horror movies. I don't believe zombies are possible. They are strange and curious but I've thought it through and studied and there's no way it could occur. I drew out a sheet about it for you to study over the holidays._

_Do something different, for heaven's sake, next Halloween! I'll think of something for you to do. Just don't be a bore!_

_While I'm away, don't send multiple letters. Remember last year? My request still stands. Don't become boring!_

_SIncerely, Sherlock Holmes._

**ATTACHED SHEET x2 and a wrapped box with an attached card reading "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 21 of DEC."**

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Your sheets are always confusing. And your "request" was always a demand. I will follow it, as you wish. Also, I'm dying to know what you got for my birthday. You really do have a wonderful memory to remember that! You didn't have to get me anything, either.

Whatever it is, I bet it will be lovely. You put your present on the windowsill but I can't because Harry will get into it. I slid it between my mattress bed and spring box. It's killing me!

Sincerely, John Watson.


	17. December

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

It's so cold outside, I hate it. There's snow everywhere and school isn't fun since Mike's been sick with the flu all week. I walk by his house to drop off homework every day and he looks and sounds just awful. I hope I don't catch anything.

Dad called and wished me a Happy Birthday really early. He said he had no money for a gift and then apologized. He didn't stay on the phone long and my mom cried after he yelled at her a bit. I don't like that man.

Harry got grounded. She was caught with a cigarette. I didn't even know she was smoking! Then again our mother smokes so I would have never noticed the smell, plus it would be easy for Harry to get smokes.

Sincerely, John Watson.

 

**-crossed out, not sent-** ~~Dear John, I find myself missing your letters. They cheered me up when I was stressed over the everyday life going-ons. Mycroft is driving me up the wall and my boring family never understands my need for science. We've been cooped up in a hotel for weeks and father doesn't say when we'll be back. Mother is giving me a look. She's been trying to get me to tell her who I am drawing the pictures for. I say me but she apparently doesn't believe that. At least I'm closer to you here. Maybe I could visit sometime?~~ **-this part barely legible-** ~~Or you could come to my home?~~

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Harry was caught leaving her bedroom window. I don't know why she behaves the way she does. I didn't know she even could, she would have had to jump two, three feet to the tree branches. Not to mention I'm right there. How heavy of a sleeper can I be?! She's grounded for forever, now, though. That'll never work.

Christmas soon. It doesn't feel the same this year. Harry barely talks to me. Mom is depressed. I think I'm going to go out for the swim team.

I would like to mention, too, the git. I don't know how to feel about it. Tea? There's just a ton of tea packets! There's at least a hundred! Going by your note, I suppose I'm an accessory to your experimentation now? "Tell me which tastes better to you. I would rather not do this myself." Fine. I'll do it.

Looking back at some of our notes, one of them you said "knock, knock" and I'm going to take it literal. Who's there?

Sincerely, John Watson.


	18. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, you missed him so much. Just admit it, you dork.

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I really need you to get back soon. I think you're rubbing off on me, everything is so boring. Which is not good because my mother says the more bored I am, the more chores I should do. Harry hasn't been doing any chores so that means I'm already doing hers and mine.

Apparently the school called and said the pen-pal program has helped with my grades and she is so happy she might buy me a cell phone for my next birthday. Woo! There's a lot of kids in my class that have had phones for a long time. Almost a whole year is a long time to wait though.

Let me know how the trip went!

Sincerely, John Watson.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_We are back from our trip. Obviously. It was rather boring. Mum wouldn't let me do any experiments. Apparently I was too much of a risk to "make the vacation a flop."_

_Take your time on the tea.s It's an experiment of mine, so keep a documentation of each one. Mycroft says you should try them with and without milk but American foods are so strange... He says your opinions won't matter. He is being a right arse._

_I can see you on the swim team, I suppose, but nowt with the suits. If I was of mind, I could make you swim much faster in a differently designed suit._

_Holidays are overrated, there is no need to be upset that everyone around you cares so little. I don't-and never have-cared._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

_P.S. For the joke: Doctor._

_P.S.S. Any phone you get will not have international calling, therefore would be useless._

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

My mother looked at me like I had grown a third head when I asked her to help me make some tea. She says with how many bags there are, I would be filled to my ears with tea before long. I did not mention to her that they were for an experiment. She didn't like the smells so she didn't stay in the kitchen for long.

I tried the Black Tea from two of the brands. Twinings was pretty good but I liked the one from Bewely's more. Although I had to use a lot of milk for me to stomach both of them. If all the tea tastes like this, I will be convinced you are trying to kill me. That's not nice.

Of course our food is different but I like it. Tell Mycroft that he hast o be open-minded and he must remember that his opinion isn't law. The stick needs to come out of his butt some times. You should try chili fries if you've never had them. Make your taste buds cry.

I got a gift card to a comic book store from my mother but when I went I didn't recognize anything so it's still in my pocket. I'll try not to like the holidays, ya Grouch.

Why is getting a phone without international calling a bad thing?

Sincerely John Watson.

P.S. Doctor Who?

P.S.S There are so many tea bags! Also, I'm sure you could outsmart the swimsuit. Registration is beginning of February.

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I spent a few hours researching comic books and have attached a list of the more famous and well-liked in America. Personally I would suggest the British ones. Like Doctor Who which makes little sense in the real world but entertains me._

_I. Do. Not. Want. A. Singular play-by-play of your tea experience! Your mothers' now has no taste. Neither, apparently, does your tongue. Try something different than the strongest tea, John. Do I really have to point out the obvious._

_To be frank, Mycroft does no like how you believe there is a stuck up his butt. I thought it humorous. He's been a rather rude grump the last few days from your comment._

_There is so much tea because I need a lot of feedback. Can we be a little faster with the testing? I'm growing bored poking at my puppy._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

_P.S. For the Joke: Exactly._

_P.S.S. I could outsmart the suit. Obviously._

**-Attacked sheet of Comic Names: Marvel and Doctor Who related are starred.-**


	19. February

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

The swim team starts later this week. I made the team and I fairly enjoyed it. The suit rides up unpleasantly, though. Have you made a better one yet?

Fine! I'll make a spread sheet for your royal High Butt. I have drank more since... I'm not used to tea, you have to bear with me.

Why would you waste time looking up these comics? I ended up getting an Iron Man book and learned a lot about Doctor Who. Would have never thought you would like it. Tony Stark reminds me of you, with how smart he is.

I'm not very upset with how Mycroft views me. I can't make myself, ha! Why is getting a phone without

When did you get a puppy!?! And stop poking at the poor creature. He's no an experiment... right?

Sincerely John Watson.

P.S. Did you really make a Doctor Who joke at me?

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Yes, I made a Doctor Who joke at you. It just so happened to correlate with the events going on in your life and I find it very fortunate you had me to point you to the precious comics._

_I got Redbeard for Christmas from my father and my poking isn't harming him, calm yourself. He isn't an experiment, breathe._

_Finding the comics gave me something to do. Outside is undesirable, says mummy, and she has kept a tight eye on me since I fed a whole meat loaf to Redbeard. She says I can't be trusted. Tony Stark and I are two very different people, John! I appreciate your holding back on telling me about the tea but I'm growing restless. Hurry up._

_Do understand that I"m not going to waste time designing a new swim outfit. Send me a picture. I knew you could make the team._

_For your information the confusing and twisting world of the Doctor keeps me interested. Everything about it is unlikely and improbably, however._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

_P.S. BORED._

**-Attacked sheet of exact differences between Sherlock and Tony Stark.-**

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

You still haven't answer my question about the phone!

That's a nice name for a dog. Tell me about Redbeard? _Why did you feed him a meat loaf?_

Was it really necessary to make a list of differences? I see a lot of similarities between you two you never mentioned. Shame on you.

My teacher thought it a wonderful idea to send a picture of me in my swim gear. She has a lot of us sending pictures. Don't tell me if/how much you laugh.

I think it's a good thing you have a TV show that interests you. Does it help with the boredom?

Sincerely John Watson

**-Attached picture-**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_It helps when a new season comes out of the show, yes. I can't stand watching an episode three times. The first time, I guess things that will happen and it's all new. The second time, I try to enjoy it. That second time does not always work._

_I sent a letter to the head inspector at Scotland Yard. Someone died and they were investigating if it was on purpose. I sent a description of the killer._

_Redbear is a long-haired, medium-sized red dog. He was hungry. So I fed him._

_Thank you for the picture. I laughed heartily. Mycroft thought I was dying._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_


	20. March

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I said NOT to tell me how much you would laugh...  
Judging by your description, I can see Redbeard is... a DOG! And hungry. Got any other information on him you'd like to throw at me?

Do you only watch every TV show twice like that? I don't have TV to be honest but I have read my comic book nearly a dozen times. Most of the technical stuff goes right over my head. Probably is like reading a bedtime story to you.

I didn't know you were in to murders! Is it the first time you've sent them something? I bet they don't take very kindly to you... But they should.

The weather is getting good outside. I spend a lot of time swimming. I know you weren't going to make a suit, I'm just yanking your chain.

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_There isn't much to say about Redbeard, don't be so dramatic. his fur is long and red. He follows me everywhere. I named him because of his long fur makes it look like he has a beard. Like any other dog, he is growing fast and I'm teaching him how to be a good boy._

_Of course I'm in to murders. The science of deduction comes alive with crime scenes. This isn't the first letter I have written and I have often not been noticed but sometimes the head detective listens to me. Some day I desire a head detective that actually listens instead of worries how the public views him._

_I watch very few TV shows or movies. Often I watch a few minutes of an episode and never look at it again. Doctor Who keeps me interested._

_Send me the comic and I will break down the "difficult" parts for you._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

_P.S. I don't have a chain you could possibly be yanking...?_

_P.S.S. I was always going to tell you how hard I laughed. You should have known._

**-Attached sheet of similarities between Sherlock and Tony Stark.-**

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Thank you for actually telling me about your dog. I've never had one, but he sounds like a ton of fun. Are you training him to fetch and shake? Or is it more, sniff out dead birds?  
I guess I should have known you were into that stuff. Maybe one of your classmates will end up the detective inspector by the time you're old enough. Are you going to college to become a cop or detective?

Doubt mom will notice the comic is missing and my teacher can't technically stop me from sending gifts so I sent the comic book.

The chain comment was sarcastic, by the way. And you are right, I should have known you would tell me exactly how hard you laughed.

Do you get my point about you and Tony, now? The lists are practically the same length. Have I ever told you how awesome your handwriting is? Well I am now.

Sincerely John Watson

**-Attached comic book of Iron Man-**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I have such good handwriting because I have practiced the fluent curves nearly since I could talk. If you put more effort towards it, maybe your handwriting will be more like mine, less like the scratching of chickens._

_I do not intend to go to college for those things, but I will be attending college, possibly end up taking courses in a field I am completely aware of. How boring will it be to have to write and hear about the things I've already taught myself years ago? If anyone were to become detective inspector, I know exactly who it is and we do not, at all, get along._   
_Dogs are interesting creatures to spend time with. Have you never seen a stray or a friends dog? Once you've been around a dog for five minutes, you know what it's like to have one in your home._

_Your teacher couldn't stop you from sending me thing, eh? Good on you for throwing it in the letter. Put some backbone into you. That's what Lestrade says to me all the time. He's a right arsehole if I ever saw one. He's been a rather large pain lately._

_Tony Stark is a make believe superhero, John. The lists don't matter. What matters is the tea you haven't finished yet._

_Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes_

_P.S. He's being trained to help me with deductions. As well as basic, boring dog things._


	21. April

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

The lists matter, just accept it. Do you know how hard it is to drink even a cup of tea a day?! Shut it or I'll stop drinking the damn things.

I have spent time with dogs, but I've never trained one. Regular, boring dog tricks will help him learn the more difficult things. Is he getting good at deductions? I suppose he has the best trainer for that. Just be patient with him. Isn't that how it works?

My mom wants me to go to college and I do, too. She thinks it's amazing that I want to be a doctor. She is still happy about my grades. And I'm still happy about that phone. It will not have international because that's ridiculously expensive!

My handwriting is just fine, I'll have you know. I don't need to work on it, and apparently neither do you. You have no trouble reading mine. Why do you say "arse" instead of what we use? It seems so pointless to have different words for the same meaning in the same language. My teacher told me Britain's use proper English but if that's so, then why do we talk like this over here?

Lestrade sounds like a stiff-necked kind of name. Just tell him to go away. Shove him if you have to. Not literally, don't get into fights.

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I know how to train my dog. I had to take a class with him for two months after I got him. Mummy's orders. I won't get into fights, even if you begged me, which would be ridiculous._

_If you think you're handwriting is fine, then fine. I can read it just as well. I give a mental shrug to you._

_The phone needs international._

_I say arse because it's proper. We're better in English. You lot had to run away and make your own country even though you basically copy all of us. Example? United Kingdoms, United States. Another one? Stare at the flags enough._

_Don't drink the whole damn cup, John! Take enough just to give a good report, dump it, and move on! Don't make me give up hope on you. You're being ridiculous._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Are you ever going to explain what you mean by needing an international phone? Why would we ever call each other and why would that much money be spent when you are literally the only person I know that doesn't live in this town?

US broke off of UK like a bad growth, of course we limped away with mostly stolen ideas. But it wasn't my fault. I just was born here.

I can't be wasteful to the tea! My mother would kill me!

By the way, my father stopped by when he was drunk and broke a few things... Harry has cried herself to sleep ever since and I can't find anything good to help soothe her. Any ideas, Oh Great One?

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson_

_In the box I sent you with the tea, there's chamomile. Take some and make if for her. It calms the nerves and will help her sleep at night. I am sending more in this letter._

_Don't let your mother know you're dumping it, then. She doesn't like the smell and you've been doing it for months now, I have faith you can make it yourself without burning the building down._

_I have my personal reasons for desiring your phone to be international. It helps make it easier to know I could slap you with immediate questions about tea, as well as bother you about getting it done. At this rate, you'll be done sometime in our teen years._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

**-Attacked box of chamomile tea-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly John, of course he won't explain why the phone needs to call outside the country.


	22. May

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Swimming is going amazingly. I'm really fast, not as fast as the others but I'm getting better each week. The coach is sure I'll be an amazing swimmer if I stay with it.

I am not going to get a phone just so you can yell at me. It's bad enough I get chewed out by you in the letters and you're halfway across the world. I'm doing what I can, keep your knickers? on.

The tea tastes funny, I had to prove to her it wasn't poisoned so I tasted it. She sleeps soundly and actually snores. I never thought I would hear her snore. When she isn't so scared all the time, I'm going to make fun of her for it. What else are brothers for? Aside from being annoying jerk-wads like Mycroft.

Does Redbeard like being outside when there's no snow? My teacher says it rarely gets in the 90 degree weather over there and I find that odd because it burns to high hell outside already. Air conditioning is like my God. I worship this tiny, loud box.

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Our weather is pretty bland, fairly like you've been told, I'm sure. I don't need much in the way of an air conditioner. I do enjoy a heater, however, toasting my feet. But it being the warmer months, we've put them away._

_Redbeard likes to eat the grass even though it makes him gag and sometimes throw up. It messes with my work, he threw up on a petri dish yesterday for the millionth time. I have no interest in looking at his vomited dog food under the microscope again. It always looks the same._

_You American's and your horrible taste in tea's. Do I need to send more?_

_With practice you'll be faster than anyone on the team. Don't let the coach stick you with needles. You don't need that crap. Do you have to shave your whole body? I read it online but they were commenting both sides to the story._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I shave my whole body, yes. Every inch but my head, which has a cap on it. I am about middle for the people we have, speed-wise. And he won't stick me with things, you loon. He is very strict on it, actually. Kicked a guy off in high school for doing weed.

Don't slam my taste-buds. And for now, I think we're fine with the tea. For your sake, I've asked her opinion on the chamomile and she added a bit to the study group. You're welcome.

Do you stick your bare feet in front of the heater? I got the most wacky mental image of you doing that, you have no idea. Wiggling your toes and everything.

Your dog is gross. Vomit is gross. You're gross! Don't send me a picture, or a drawing let's just leave that topic alone.

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_My dog is beautiful and so am I, you shut your face. The vomit though, I have to agree with you. I won't draw it. Pansy._

_Don't lump me in with your "wacky" mental images because I wiggle my toes for warmth. You try standing outside barefoot in freezing rain or snow, see if you need to feel the numbness go away._

_What's the point of shaving your whole body? It's a nuisance and the hair will just grow back thicker and darker colored. You'll regret it when you're older and you look like an ape._

_Weed isn't such a dangerous drug. It's steroids I'm talking about. Get with the program. Also, your sister is welcome but not you, for being so rude about it. You're almost as bad as Mycroft when he wants to get information out of me. Poking and prodding all annoying and obvious like._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they just the cutest :3 Sherlock keeps dodging the phone comments. John is all flustered.


	23. June/July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created monsters. Adorable monsters. Every time posted is in John's time, not Sherlock's.

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I'm going to choose to ignore most of that last letter. For my own sanity's sake. If there was anything important for me to comment on, I am sure you'll let me know. I have good faith you will let me know.

School is almost out agian. We were asked to pick if we wanted to contingue and if so, with who. I picked you. Obviously. This will be out last letter until next school year.

Don't have too much fun without me. And I promise to have the tea spread sheet done by then. I got Harry to help. She doesn't understand why her opinion on the taste doesn't matter and I can't explain it right.

Anyway, see you then, and Happy Birthday!

Sincerely John Watson

**-Attached box with letter: "do not open until July 21st"-**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I will be home shortly, as I suppose you will be. I never have fun, don't be absurd. Inform Harry that her taste buds are exceptional, as well as her nose, but I only require your tastes for now. Maybe next year. I can't believe you are making me wait for this list._

_I have attached a box with this letter, it can be opened at any given time, within your school or at home. Just due so before the end of the month. Do read the instructions carefully._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

**-Attached box, no note.-**

8:40PM

**xRinging phonex**

_S-Hello?_

J- Sherlock? You sound different than I...

_S-Hush now! I told you to text._

J-I did. I think. You never answered...

_S- Did you have the loading bar all the way? Is texting even turned on. Find the sw..._

J-I didn't hit send...

_S-..._

J-...

_S- I don't have to say it, do I?_

J- That I'm an... arse?

_S- Dolt._

J-Ahh, right.

_S-Is the phone to your liking?_

J- I can't believe you sent me a phone. If my mom finds out...

_S- That's why you text! I sent the instructions with the box. Did you find it?_

J- Yeah, but most of if is nonsense to me.

_S- Then study harder-_ **Xdog parkingX** _\- I must go. Text me!_

**xDial tonex**

**8:52 ~start**

How much does a pack of tea cost? -JW

_I shan't tell you. Figure it out yourself. -SH_

You got me this phone just so you can have someone to berate over the summer, didn't you? -JW

_I made Mycroft send it to you. It has conditions. -SH_

What conditions? -JW

_Few phone calls. Few texts. -SH_

Have we passed the texting limit? -JW

_No, but I don't care. -SH_

So I should limit my texts for us. -JW

_If you want to. Makes no difference. -SH_

How many texts a month do we get? -JW

_I think he said 100. Or 1,000. -SH_

You're 100% aware of what he said. You're going to keep texting me even if I stop, aren't you? -JW

_It's likely. -SH_

You make it difficult. What will he do if we go over our limit? -JW

_Nothing. He bothers me to remember to answer my phone when you text_. **NOT SENT-** ~~as if he needs to remind me.~~ \- _-SH_

What a lovely brother. -JW

_Don't make me barf. I'm going outside to see Redbeard's track in the mud. I might not answer for a few days. -SH_

I figured. :) -JW

**9:26 ~end**

xDays LaterX

I looked it up online. You went outside at 3AM in the morning. -JW

**xNext dayx**

**12:03 ~start**

_Yes, no time for sleep. Redbeard was out swimming. -SH_

Covered in mud? -JW

_Yes. Mummy screamed when she woke up. -SH_

Splattered up the walls? -JW

_New living room furniture and rugs. -SH_

Better than before? -JW

_Much. It was ghastly. -SH_

What room next? -JW

_I was thinking the kitchen. -SH_

Ceiling this time? -JW

_I would have to try hard. Put him on the counter. -SH_

Send pictures. -JW

**12:21 ~end**

**xDays laterx**

**6:26pm ~start**

**-Five attached pictures of a white and black kitchen, large, covered in mud splatters. One picture depicting ceiling splatters, a hanging light half covered in mud.-**

Wow. -JW

_He got it on me this time. -SH_ **-attached picture of a muddy dog sitting in muddy bathwater-**

I'll let you know when I stop laughing. -JW

**6:32 pm ~end**

**July 15th**

**xPhone ringingx**

J-Hello?

_S-Take a picture._

J-What? Of what? Now?

_S- You. Now._

J-Ah, okay, just... **xDial tonex**

**-attached picture of John awkwardly smiling, two blurry fingers in the covern making a peace sign.-**

_Who's hand? -SH_

Harry's. -JW

**xDays laterx**

_Tea? -SH_

Almost done. -JW

_Send a pic of Harry. -SH_

**-attached picture of Harry, female look-a-like to John-**

**xdays laterx**

Payback, you owe me Mycroft. -JW

**-attached picture of a disgruntled, frowning Mycroft.**

**July 21st**

**xPhone ringingx**

J-I thought there was no calling

_S- Why did you get me a key chain of Doctor Who?_

J- I had some money on the gift card left and I...

_S- Why is it the tenth Doctor?_

J- He's your favorite.

_S-..._

J-... What?

_S-What makes you think that?_

J- The joke you wrote to me was the actors' joke.

_S-_ **xdog barking, Sherlock yelling in French.x**

J- I didn't know you spoke French.

_S- I know a lot of languages. I am currently learning Chinese._

J- When you get back to school?

_S- No, right now._ **xloud sound of paper shufflingx**

J-Shoulda figured.

_S-Thank you for the key chain._

J-You're welcome. Happy birthday.

_S-..._ **xDial tonex**

**xDays laterx**

**7:31 pm ~start**

_Where is your mom? -SH_

Work. -JW

_Overnight? -SH_

She does double shift a lot. -JW

_Waitress? -SH_

Yeah. -JW

**~1:02 AM**

Can't sleep -JW

_Harry home? -SH_

No, I'm alone. -JW

**xPhone ringingx**

J- Hello?

_S- Lie the phone down on the pillow._

J- **xshuffle noisesx** Okay...

**xViolin playing, soft and slowx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from their childish antics, they're absolutely cute together. Their antics are cute, too, though. Admit it.


	24. August

**-crossed off-**

~~Dear John Watson~~

~~I've never heard someone sleep on the phone. You don't realy snore. Did you like the song?~~ **-violently scribbled out-** ~~It was worth no sleep.~~

**8:12AM ~Start**

Where did you learn to play violin? -JW

_Home. Mycroft and I had to pick something to do over the summers. -SH_

Every summer something new? -JW

_This time is Chinese. -SH_

Mycroft? -JW

_Who cares. -SH_

**8:17 ~end**

**xDays laterx**

School soon. -JW

_Pen-pal letters? -SH_

And texts. -JW

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

These letters seem pointless now but at the same time it's nice to throw a bunch of information at you. I've been playing with the phone. You just had to and give me a ridiculously expensive one. I looked online. I know what it costs.

 

I am typing up the tea spread sheet. You'll have it net letter. Harry complained we were all out and i thre the camomile packets at her. Shut her up.

Never got around to mentioning it but Redbeard is so cute. And huge. I don't know his breed, does he keep growing still or is he done?

Did you ever end up taking a picture of you after Redbeard's kitchen fiasco?

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson_

_I did take a picture. Or rather, Mycroft did. I will not be sending them to you. Not a one._

_Redbeard is done growing for the most part. He may have another two inches the next few months. You are taking longer to do the tea then it took for me to convince Mummy to let me stay at the school on weekends._

_Stop bringing up the phone or I swear i'll make Mycroft call you!_

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

 

**August 29th**

Pictures. -JW

_I will call an air strike on you. -SH_

Please? -JW

_If you think I'm kidding. -SH_

I want to war paint your face. -JW


	25. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person, I know, but they meet up soon so that makes up for it... right? Right?!

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I went online and found some Briths terms I like.  
Wanker. Sod. Pillock.  
Interestingly, they all describe you. And all mean stupid.

Sincerely John Watson  
 **Attached sheets x3 of tea drinking r** **results**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_Your detective skills are admirable. Due enlighten me in your ways._

_You still aren't getting those pictures. I told Mycroft to delete them but he won't. Fortunately for me, you don't have each others numbers._

_I drew more cultures for you. In appreciation for the tea results. The were quiet conculsive. Have Harry make one._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_   
**Two attached detailed drawings of petri dishes with cultures.**

4:32 pm **~start**

J- I am not making Harry do a spreadsheet of her tea experience.

_S- Why not?_

J- Because I'm just not.

_S- Kill joy._

J- You can buy it off me.

_S- You and those poxy pictures can rot!_

J- Is that a no?

 _S- I will burn you for this._  
Attached picture of Sherlock, dressed fair, arms held out to his sides, splattered with mud, dark hair mated, a scowl on his face.

J- I'll tell Harry she can give me the notes.

_S- She had notes!_

J- I told her to write them with me.

_S- You're fantastic, John._

4:49 pm **~end**

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Sorry for tricking you. The picture was worth it, just wanted you to know. All I expected it to be, and then some. I'll roll in dirt and send a picture if you want.

Don't mock my skills. I'm better than my class. I think. Mayb. Better than I was before.

I'm going on a comparison of the photos and am going to say these cultures are different than the other ones.

Sincerely John Watson  
 **Attached sheet of Harry's tea spread sheet x4 pages**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I will ignore your trikery... this one time. It gest me faster results. There's no need for you to do as you sugges but please. Be my guest._

_Your comparisons would be correct._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_  
A **ttached comic book, x6 pages of e** **xplanations**

 

I still don't get this comic book. -JW

_sigh -SH_


	26. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all you beautiful people <3

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I'm keeping up with the swim team again this new year. I've been practicing. Mom says I might be able to make my school career off of it if I wanted to. I'm considering but I still have a long ways to go.

See? you're rubbing off on me. I look at things differently. Harry says I act different, but not bad. I think she's smoking something not cigarettes though because she smells odd sometimes.

I found a TV show I think you might enjoy. The Big Bang Theory. Give it at least two episodes for trying.

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I tried the show. I might keep watching it. The blonde irritates me. Does she eventually die? Or wander into the ocean?_

_You need to have faith in yourself. Don't swim just because it isn't football. But if you like it, sure. Don't do anything halfway, life is too short._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

 

11:59 pm **~start**

_What does she smell like? -SH_

Who? -JW

_JOHN. -SH_

Kinda like pot. -JW

_In her clothes? -SH_

Everything, everywhere. -JW

_Does she sneak out? Red eyes? -SH_

**Attached picture of Harry, eyes red.**

_She's stoned. -SH_

Oh. -JW

_Let me know if she starts seizing. -SH_

She isn't an expriment! -JW

_No, but you will need to be talked through what to do. -SH_

Okay.. you're right. -JW

_When did you notice the smell? -SH_

Few weeks ago. -JW

_What happened before? -SH_

Dad called and told mom he didn't want to come back. -JW

_Wasn't that established prior? -SH_

He said we're mistakes. -JW

_You are not a mistake, John. -SH_

12:28am **end~**

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

We moved into my grandmothers house. I still share a bedroom but it's closer to the school. Mom says I can walk home by myself next year. I told her I didn't want a phone anymore and she told me she hopes I don't break this one. Apparently she knows...

The woman stays. Hush your face. Don't be rude.

I swim because I like it. Plain and simple.

Sincerely John Watson

 

_Dear John Watson_

_Answer my last text, I hate texting twice in a row unless I absolutely have to! if the woman stays I may reconsider my first opinion, though their humor is entertaining. Sheldon and I would get along so long as he stayed away from my crime scene._

_I sent another letter in. The last one got a guilty man in jail. Hopefully, with my help, they catch their serial rapist. If only they let me go onto the crime scenes._   
_It was only a matter of time before she found out about the phone. Why did you move? Was it related to your father?_

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_

 

5:58pm

_John. You aren't a mistake. -SH_

6:22pm

_Goddammit! -SH_

8:31pm

_Last warning. -SH_

What? -JW

_Stop sulking. -SH_

I'm not sulking. -JW

_Oh, really. -SH_

You forgot the question mark. -JW

_No, I didn't. -SH_

You're insuffereable. -JW

_Yes. -SH_

I went as a ghost for Halloween. -JW

_You're killing me. -SH_

I know. -JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are coming up and I've got a present next chapter for all of you that have read this far <3 you're all beautiful (is clearly in love with you all)


	27. November

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

There is an attached photo of my Halloween costume. Don't grimace too much.

I tried some of the chamomile tea, there's barely any left, three packets I think, and I tripped. I think she spiked them. For hours I saw the brightest green and yellow colors of my grandmothers painting. Mom found out and it's possible she may sent Harry to the clinic.

Hope I didn't hurt my brain. I need all my cells to deal with you.

Sincerely John Watson

P.S.- The Holidays are coming.

**Attached picture of John painted white, hair white.**

 

**xPhone Ringingx**

J-Two seconds!

_S- John!_

J- Two seconds!

_S- ..._

J- Okay what you need?

_S- What are you doing for the Holidays?_

J- Family dinners, I guess. Why?

_S- Stop sounding so depressed. Come over for the Holidays._

J- ...What?

_S- Don't shout._

J-How would I got you for the Holidays?

 _S- Easy. Plane ticket._ **whisper** _Why do I even bother..._

J- Don't sigh at me. My mother would never-

**_Mom- What would I never?_ **

_S- Ask her._

J- No! Nothing mom.

**_Mom- Is that Sherlock?_ **

J- Yes.

**_Mom- Tell him I say "hi."_ **

_S- Hello Mizz Watson._

J- He says hello.

**_Mom- What does he want?_ **

J- Nothing.

_S- John!_

J- He wants me to visit!

**_Mom- England?_ **

J- Yeah.

**_Mom- When?_ **

J- Over the Holidays. Like, when he has school off but I don't.

_S- You could just come for your Christmas week._

J- Hush, you.

**_Mom- We don't have the money._ **

_S- Let me talk to her._

J- No, I won't give her the --Mom!

**_Mom- Sherlock?_ **

_S- Hello, ma'am._

**_Mom- Hello dear._ **

_S- I have the proper funds for John to come visit and I can assure you it is no trouble at all._

**_Mom- His school..._ **

_S- I have everything worked out. My brother is studying to be on as the government. He can make sure John doesn't miss five minutes._

**_Mom- He'll be safe?_ **

_S- Of course._

_**Mom- Okay, I'll make sure he packs.** _

J- Really? Really!

_S- Do you not want to visit?_

J- *deep sigh* I'll go, okay?

**xDial tonex**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I have attached the paperwork Mycroft readied for you. Make sure your mother reads and signs, as well as gets them to the necessary places. Please have her call me if there are any questions._

_Getting high won't hurt you or your brain cells. Worrying about it will._

_Your sister will do well to get herself fixed. She is far too young to have a drug problem_

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes_   
**Attached files and card for Visa visit/passport**

 

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

Harry is the same age as me. We're twins. She will never be old enough to have a drug problem. Mom says She'll be gone longer than I will be.

Of course I'm going to worry, you--I didn't even know what to call you right now but I imagine something bad.

As for all the paper work, most of it has be filed. My passport picture of me makes me look like a mugger.

Sincerely John Watson

 

2:13am **~start**

_Send me a picture of your passport picture. -SH_

Nope. -JW

_Why? -SH_

Because it's 2AM! -JW

_So? -SH_

**Attached picture of mug-shot John**

2:15am **end~**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I long ago stopped watching your TV show. Not for me, but if you like it, fine._

_Calling people names is rude, John, so I'll not imagine any word. Pick on from that list of absurdity you sent in September. Rude._

_Don't repeat yourself, it gives me headaches. I know she was your twin and I know it'll never be a right time to be doing drugs but she is so face that fact._

_Mycroft has your ticket and everything set up. They are attached._

_Sincerely_ _Sherlock Holmes_  
**Attached envelope containing a ticket and traveler guides.**


	28. December

Dear Sherlock Holmes:

I am glad Harry is away, she would be ragging jealous right now. The whole of waht I need has been on the kitchen table all week. I'm more excited for this than my birthday!

Just because you can cope with addictions better than me gives you no right to be rude.

Don't think you're rude, huh? Well sod off. There, I said a bad word.

Sincerely, John Watson

 

December 13th 2:34Pm **~start**

_No mention of your show? -SH_

It wasn't your type of science. -JW

_I have a type. -SH_

I know,you'd rather stare at a dead body then contemplate the atom. -SH

_Correct. -SH_

2:37pm **~end**

 

_Dear John Watson:_

_I will be home ina few days. When you get here, try not to be too nervous. Mycroft says if you need to throw up, they have sick bags._

_Don't say bad words, it's not good for your growth. Which you don't need any less of._

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._  
 **Ripped off, scribbled out**   _P.S. Can't wait._

 

December 23rd 5:49 am **~start**

I got into the waiting area. -JW

_Plane? -SH_

Boarding now. -JW

5:51 am **end~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the craziest shortest chapter ever, I know but I go into paragraph form when John lands. There will be more to it and the whole chapter will be the vacation. Please bear with me, it may take a while and I love all of you <3


End file.
